


Phone call

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort, Josh is in LA, Josh's anxiety, Phone Call, Tyler is in Columbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Josh calls Tyler when his anxiety gets worse. He knows Tyler can help him





	

Josh groaned in frustration. He hit the snare again and again but it didn't sound like it should. The beat felt wrong, too slow, but when he sped it up, it was too fast. He started the song again and tried to find the perfect rhythm.  
Soon, his tanktop was soaked in sweat. He hit his drums as hard as he could, but today, he didn't feel the connection to his drumset. After another twenty minutes, he stopped and tossed his headphones away. They hit the wall and the drumsticks followed. Josh stood up and nearly kicked the snare, but he stopped himself before he could cause serious damage. It wasn't the fault of his drums. It was his own fault.  
Josh didn't know why it didn't work. Today was just a bad day. Everything went wrong. He had hoped to relax with playing a bit, but even his beloved drums let him down.  
He left the room and slammed the door behind him.  
He looked at the clock. He had been practicing for hours, without a good result. He was bugged and frustrated. In fact, he was angry.  
But Josh knew, his anger would turn into deep sadness in a few hours. Then he would start to think about his life and how alone he was, here in LA without a girlfriend and without Tyler, his best friend. He would think too much and he knew it would lead right into anxiety. And he wouldn't be able to stop it.  
He decided to go for a run, maybe he could relieve his anger. He changed and left the house. He started slow and increased his speed after a few minutes, until he was sprinting.  
He felt a bit calmer after it and he hoped he had averted the sadness.  
He took a shower and then decided to watch a stupid TV show. The show was funny, but he couldn't laugh. He bounced his leg up and down and tried to concentrate on what the actors were saying, but he failed. His mind was running wild.  
After half an hour, Josh sighed. He felt lonely. He wanted somebody to watch the show with him. He wanted somebody to talk, but he was alone.  
Josh decided to turn the TV off. The laughter from off-scene made him sad.  
He stood up and grabbed a blanket. He wrapped himself up and closed his eyes.  
Josh tried to fall asleep but his mind was full with thoughts and doubts.  
Doubts about himself. Was he even good enough to be a drummer? Jeez, he wasn't even able to play a proper beat for the song Tyler had sent him. Was being a drummer the right decision? Was it the thing he wanted to do all his life?  
Josh tried to avoid all this thoughts, but the voices in his head were too loud. They yelled at him and kept him awake.  
It was way after midnight, 4 am at the clock, when he stood up and grabbed his phone. He dialed Tyler's number. He knew, Tyler would listen to him.  
It rang five times before someone answered the call.  
"Hello?" It was Jenna.  
"Uh, hi Jenna." Josh stuttered. "It's me, Josh."  
"Josh...is everything alright?" She sounded sleepy, he knew he probably had woke her.  
"Yeah... sorry... I woke you."  
Jenna yawned. "It's okay."  
"Could I talk to Tyler?" Josh asked.  
"Yeah, wait a second."  
Josh heard her whisper Tyler's name a few times before he heard a groan.  
"Tyler, wake up, it's Josh." Jenna said.  
Josh felt guilty. They both slept until he called. After a few seconds he heard Tyler's voice.  
"Hey Josh."  
"Hey Tyler." Josh noticed the warm feeling in his chest when he heard Tyler's voice. He didn't know why, but Tyler always calmed him down.  
"What's up? Anxiety again?"  
"Yes." Josh mumbled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you."  
"It's okay, it's early in the morning here in Ohio. Just wait a minute, I'll go to the kitchen so Jenna can sleep again. And I need a coffee."  
Josh heard Tyler's footsteps and the rumble of the coffee machine.  
Josh enjoyed the noices, he relaxed a bit and breathed slowly.  
A few moments later, he heard Tyler sigh and sit down at the kitchen table. Josh pictured him with messy hair, squinted eyes and a cup of coffee in his hands.  
"Okay, I'm ready. Hit me." Tyler said.  
"I'm sorry. I'm a grown up man, I should be able to handle my anxiety." Josh answered quietly.  
"Don't worry about that. I said you can call me whenever you want. And remember how many times you've calmed me down."  
Josh smiled slightly. "Yeah, that's right."  
"Okay. Alright, let's start. What's wrong? Do you feel angry? Sad? Depressed?"  
Josh sighed. "All of it."  
"Hm. Why do you feel sad?"  
"I dunno."  
"And angry?"  
Josh took a deep breath. "Well, I guess it's because nothing works. Remember the song you've sent me? I tried to find the right beat, but... I guess I'm not good enough."  
"Stop it." Tyler said quickly. "Don't think you're not good enough. You're the most talented drummer I know. Just don't worry about the song. I'm sure you'll find the right beat, you just need more time. You don't need to hurry."  
"Thank you, Ty."  
He heard Tyler laugh slightly.  
"It's the truth and you know it. Do you want to talk about your anxiety?"  
Josh shook his head, then he remembered Tyler couldn't see him.  
"No."  
"So, it's listening time? You listen, I talk?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Okay." Tyler pondered for a minute. Then he started telling what happened in Columbus since he went back. Josh closed his eyes and listened to Tyler's soothing voice. After an hour, he was completely calm and relaxed. Tyler stopped talking.  
"I think that's all. How are you?"  
"I'm better, thank you. Actually, I'm tired, I think I can sleep now."  
"Okay, perfect. And, Josh, you know you can call me when you need my help. Or you can visit us in Ohio. I guess you're family would be happy to see you again."  
"Yeah." Josh mumbled, half asleep. "I will."  
"Goodnight, Josh."  
"'night, Tyler."  
Tyler smiled when he ended the call and went back to his bedroom. He lay down next to his wife and he was happy to know he could help Josh. Tyler closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.


End file.
